Normal Life
by krazieevilchic
Summary: Kratos reflects on Lloyd's dream of creating a world where they could live a normal life.


**Hey so I'm back...I feel like I haven't posted anything on this site in years. Anyway, this is my first time doing a Tales of story, and my first time actually posting a father-son relationship story so I hope you all enjoy. But I did just finishing writing it at 1:00 AM so there are probably a hell of a lot of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. If you see anything that seems wrong, sentence structure and fluidity especially, please feel free to drop me a line and I'll fix it up ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: Wow, it's been a while since I've done one of these! I don't own this franchise, and I'm not really sure I'd want to because then I'd get a bunch of angry fangirl letters about how they need another dose of either Kratos, Zelos, or Lloyd (heck maybe even Emil). Don't think I could deal with that.**

* * *

Kratos Aurion couldn't help but laugh at his three year old son; he was just so darn adorable!

The day had started relatively the same as they always did. Kratos would wake up to Lloyd scrambling up on to the bed to sit on his father's stomach, the two would engage in a light conversation followed by the auburn haired angel asking what the brunet boy wanted to eat for breakfast. Today it had been waffles, something that they hadn't made together in a long time. Careful not to disturb his sleeping wife, Kratos grabbed his son and climbed out of bed.

The three year old babbled constantly as they made their way to the kitchen of the small cottage they were staying at. He placed Lloyd on the counter and watched in amazement as the tiny tot was able to remember where the sugar and flour were kept.

"Wait here while I get the rest of the ingredients." Kratos said with a soft smile. Lloyd grinned back and nodded vigorously.

It hadn't taken Kratos long to return from the nearby pantry with everything in tow. As he stepped back into the kitchen he noticed Noishe had found his way to Lloyd's side, and was playfully nudging his feet.

"Look Daddy! Noishe back!"

"I see," he said, drawing out the syllables to make the short phrase more kid friendly. Dropping the things he had in his arms on the counter, he couldn't help but notice the muddy paw prints that his Protozoan friend had tracked all over the floor. "I'm glad you were able to find us Noishe."

"Uh course Noishe find us," Lloyd smiled. "We not move for long time!"

It took a minute for the 4000 year old man to absorb that piece of information. He hadn't realised how much time they had spent in this abandoned little cottage in the middle of nowhere. They had only meant to stay for a few days, a week tops, but then life just seemed to get in their way. Counting it now they had almost spent a whole month here, that didn't sit well with his battle-instincts. _For a couple of wanted felons we've been left pretty peaceful for these past few weeks..._He pushed the thought from his mind, all that mattered to him right now was making breakfast with his son.

The father and son quickly set to work on making a batch of gooey chocolate chip waffles, just the way they both liked them. Kratos couldn't believe just how much his little son was like him. Everyday just watching the little boy grow and explore made his life worthwhile, it almost made him forget about his thousands of years of lonely wanderings and hardships. _You give my life meaning._

Lloyd had been chomping down on his fourth waffle when he made the most startling announcement.

"Daddy," he called to his father who was washing the dishes they had dirtied with their cooking.

"Hmm?" Kratos tilted his head, a small sign that helped Lloyed know that he was listening.

"I don' like moves."

Kratos had heard this one before. He turned off the tap water and dried his large hands before making his way to crouch beside his son.

"I know Lloyd," he cooed as he petted the boy's head. "I don't like it much either, but I've already told you that the bad guys are after us. If we stay in the same place for too long they'll come and try to hurt us."

"I know," Lloyd's face showed his crestfallen features that made the ancient want to cry. "Why they chase us Daddy?"

"It's complicated," Kratos sighed. _It's all my fault,_ he thought as he watched his son. "The bad guys, the Desians, they want something that we have. But your mother and I decided we can't give it to them. I'm sorry son."

Lloyd cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows quirked into a sceptical position. "Why you sowwy Daddy?"

"I'm sorry," he started, stressing the sound of the r's as an example for his son, "because it's my fault we can't lead a normal life."

Lloyd instantly shook his head furiously. "No Daddy! S'Not you fall!"

Kratos was stunned silent. He wanted to correct his son's mistake, pointing out the fact that fault and fall were two different words, but he was cut off as the boy continued.

"Imma do it." He said determinedly.

"Do what Lloyd?"

"Imma make world where we can live nomal life!" the three year old had an infectious smile plastered across his face. It was too cute, Kratos couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't believe his son sometimes. Still it made him proud to hear the boy's words. Calming down from his giggles, Kratos caught sight of his son's large pout.

"Wha's funny? Imma do it!"

"Lloyd, that's a really big job to do. Not even I can change the world like that." _I'd be happy if you did, but I don't want you to be crushed when you realise it's too big and impossible of a task._

"Tha don matter!" the boy said in a tone that resembled his mother. "Imma do it! You'll see."

_I'm sure you will, _Kratos thought as he reached out to touch his son's hair. Just as he was about to make contact young Lloyd pulled away.

"Hmph!" the little boy cried indignantly before storming off.

"Eh?" Kratos was shocked. _Can't believe that my own son just blew me off like that._ He sighed and shook his head. If he knew anything about his son, it was that he was a stubborn young child who most likely wouldn't forget that his father had laughed at his dream. The only thing he could do was wait out the storm of emotions and let Lloyd forgive him in his own time.

_Mental note: don't ever laugh at Lloyd's ideas._

Now it was fourteen years later, and Kratos could honestly say he felt like the luckiest man in the world. Sure he might be stuck escorting an innocent young girl to her doom, sure he was bound to serving Mithos-Yggdrasil and his corrupt Cruxis organisation for eternity, and sure he was an immortal angel that could only bring pain and suffering to everything he touched – but at least he could say he found his long lost son.

When he thought about it, there wasn't much of a difference between the physical Lloyd from his memories and the teenager standing in front of him. Both still had the same hairstyle, the same chocolate locks with a hidden red tint, the same pair of garnet coloured eyes that matched his own, the same goofy grin that made his old heart melt. The only thing he couldn't be sure of was whether the boy was the same on the inside. That was until that day...

The duo had just finished a training session where Kratos had almost given into his parental desires to let his son win. Almost. Lloyd had been flung back by the last swipe of Flamberge and landed harshly on the ground. Instinct took over as the auburn angel sped over to his son's side and assessed the damage. A few scrapes, maybe a bruise, nothing life threatening.

"My apologies Lloyd," he said as he pulled the young man to his feet. "I was careless at the end and you could have been hurt. Please forgive me."

"Heheh, don't sweat it Kratos." Lloyd grinned up at the man he didn't know was his father. "S'No big deal. Let's take a break and watch the sunset!"

The boy's enthusiasm swept him away and Kratos soon found himself sitting on a log near the edge of a cliff watching the low hanging sun sink slowly over the horizon. Lloyd was jabbering away as they sat there, Kratos intent to listen to anything his son would tell him. The pair talked about swords, fighting, food – _he still doesn't like tomatoes! –_ and even clothes and hair. Somehow that led to talks about his eyes, and their families.

"I was married once." Kratos revealed.

"What!" Lloyd shrieked. "You were married? Seriously, you? No way...was she pretty?"

"She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen," Kratos smiled as he toyed with the locket around his neck. "We had a son too, and I love him more than anything in this world."

Lloyd frowned. "If you love him so much, then why are you here as a mercenary instead of with him?"

Kratos didn't know what to say. _Pretending to be a mercenary and being here, it's the only way I can be with him..._"I want to be with him, with both of them. But there was an accident years ago...They both died."

"Kr..Kratos..." Lloyd was stuttering. Seeing him at a loss for words was something his father never expected, he had always known his son to be so talkative. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what it's like to lose a wife and son...but, but I lost both my parents in an accident so maybe I can understand a little...what it's like to lose your whole world."

"No Lloyd," Kratos sighed sadly. "I don't think you can understand, nor do I want you to. You may have lost your parents, but you were never the cause of their death. It was because of me that my family suffered like that..." _I was selfish. I wanted you two to be near me all the time. _"It's because of me that they could never live a normal life."

"I'll make sure that nothing like what you went through happens again." Lloyd stated firmly.

"Eh?"

"You heard me." Lloyd said. "It's my dream, no...it's my goal in life to make a world where everyone can have a normal life. A life without fear of being kidnapped or attacked, a life without discrimination and anger, a life where parents and children will never be separated."

Kratos blinked rapidly. As he watched the teenager continue his speech determinedly his mind took him back to that day fourteen years ago when his little boy said the same thing with equal conviction. No matter how hard he struggled not to, Kratos knew he had to give in. It was just so cute!

Lloyd stopped mid-sentence when he heard the rumbling sound emanating from the man beside him. Suddenly that rumbling enveloped his entire body and burst forth from his lips, a genuine laugh. Kratos hadn't laughed like this since that time his son told him the same thing years ago.

"Hey! Not cool man! That's my dream!"

"Don't you think it's a little big and impossible?"

"Nope." Lloyd stated flatly staring his father down mildly. "Imma do it. I promised my father that I would do it."

"Dirk made you promise that?"

"No, my real Dad." Lloyd said attempting to push the purple clad man slightly. "It's really funny, but if I remember it just right, he acted just like you. I was so mad I stormed off and didn't talk to him for hours."

_I remember that, it was one of the things I regretted doing the most – and I think I just did it again. How can I atone for my sins?_

Lloyd didn't know what was going on as the tall audburn angel rustled his hair gently. "I'm sorry Llotd, I didn't mean to laugh. It's a great dream. I'm proud of you for believing in it."

"Watch me!" The young Iselian laughed loudly. "Imma do it, and then I'm gonna tell my mom to tell my dad."

"That sounds like an excellent plan. I'm sure your father would be proud of you." _I'm so proud of you my big hearted, naive son. Please stay like this forever, hopeful and idealistic. I love you Lloyd, please remember that and know that if anyone could accomplish that foolish and impossible dream, it would definitely be you._


End file.
